Shōgun (1980 miniseries)
| last_aired = | website = | website_title = }} Shōgun is an American television miniseries based on the 1975 novel of the same name by James Clavell, who also was the executive producer of the miniseries. It was first broadcast in the United States on NBC over five nights between September 15 and September 19, 1980. , it is the only American television production to be filmed on location entirely in Japan, with additional sound stage filming also taking place in Japan at the Toho studio. The miniseries is loosely based on the adventures of English navigator William Adams, who journeyed to Japan in 1600 and rose to high rank in the service of the shōgun. The miniseries follows fictional Englishman John Blackthorne's transforming experiences and political intrigues in feudal Japan in the early 17th century. Plot After his Dutch trading ship Erasmus and its surviving crew is blown ashore by a violent storm at Anjiro on the east coast of Japan, Pilot-Major John Blackthorne, the ship's English navigator, is taken prisoner by samurai warriors. When he is later temporarily released, he must juggle his self-identity as an Englishman associated with other Europeans in Japan, namely Portuguese traders and Jesuit priests, with the alien Japanese culture into which he has been thrust and now must adapt to in order to survive. Being an Englishman, Blackthorne is at both religious and political odds with his enemy, the Portuguese, and the Catholic Church's Jesuit order. The Catholic foothold in Japan puts Blackthorne, a Protestant and therefore a heretic, at a political disadvantage. But this same situation also brings him to the attention of the influential Lord Toranaga, who mistrusts this foreign religion now spreading in Japan. He is competing with other samurai warlords of similar high-born rank, among them Catholic converts, for the very powerful position of Shōgun, the military governor of Japan. Through an interpreter, Blackthorne later reveals certain surprising details about the Portuguese traders and their Jesuit overlords which forces Toranaga to trust him; they forge a tenuous alliance, much to the chagrin of the Jesuits. To help the Englishman learn their language and to assimilate to Japanese culture, Toranaga assigns a teacher and interpreter to him, the beautiful Lady Mariko, a Catholic convert, and one of Toranaga's most trusted retainers. Blackthorne soon becomes infatuated with her, but Mariko is already married, and their budding romance is ultimately doomed by future circumstances. Blackthorn also ends up saving the life of a Portuguese counterpart, Pilot Vasco Rodrigues, who becomes his friend despite being on opposite sides. Blackthorne saves Toranaga's life by audaciously helping him escape from Osaka Castle and the clutches of his longtime enemy, Lord Ishido. To reward the Englishman for saving his life, and to forever bind him to the warlord, Toranaga makes Blackthorne hatamoto, a personal retainer, and gifts him with a European flintlock pistol. Later, Blackthorne again saves Toranaga's life during an earthquake by pulling him from a fissure that opened and swallowed the warlord, nearly killing him. Having proved his worth and loyalty to the warlord, during a night ceremony held before a host of his assembled vassals and samurai, Lord Toranaga makes Blackthorne a samurai; he awards him the two swords, 20 kimonos, 200 of his own samurai, and an income-producing fief, the fishing village Anjiro where Blackthorne was first blown ashore with his ship and crew. Blackthorne's repaired ship Erasmus, under guard by Toranaga's samurai and anchored near Kyoto, is lost to fire, which quickly spread when the ships' night lamps are knocked over by a storm tidal surge. During a later attack on Osaka Castle by the secretive Amida Tong (Ninja assassins), secretly paid for by Lord Ishido, Mariko is killed while saving Blackthorne's life, who is temporarily blinded by the black powder explosion that kills his lover. Lord Yabu is forced to commit seppuku for his involvement with the ninja attack and personally murdering Captain Yoshinaka. Right before he dies, Yabu gives Blackthorne his katana, and Yabu's nephew, Omi, becomes the daimyō of Izu. Blackthorne supervises the construction of a new ship, The Lady, with funds Mariko left to him in her will for this very purpose. Blackthorne is observed at a distance by Lord Toranaga; a voice-over reveals the warlord's inner thoughts: It was he who ordered the Erasmus destroyed by fire, in order to keep Blackthorne safe from his Portuguese enemies who feared his actions with the ship (since Blackthorne still has much to teach Toranaga); and, if need be, the warlord will destroy the ship Blackthorne is currently building. He also discloses Mariko's secret but vital role in the grand deception of his enemies, and, as a result, how she was destined to die, helping to assure his coming final victory. The warlord knows that Blackthorne's karma brought him to Japan and that the Englishman, now his trusted retainer and samurai, is destined never to leave. Toranaga also knows it is his karma to become Shōgun. In an epilogue it is revealed that Toranaga and his army are triumphant at the Battle of Sekigahara; he captures and then disgraces his old rival, Lord Ishido (by burying him up to his neck), and takes 40,000 enemy heads, after which he then fulfills his destiny by becoming Shōgun. A different voice-over narrates that when the Emperor of Japan offered Toranaga the title of Shogun, he 'reluctantly agreed'. Episode guide Theatrical release In Japan, Shōgun was cut to a 159-minute version and released theatrically on November 9, 1980. Stuart Galbraith IV described this version of the film as "fatally cut to ribbons". It was later restored to its full length for a home video release in Japan. A heavily truncated 125-minute edit of the miniseries was released in 1980 to European theatrical film markets. This was also the first version of Shōgun to be released to the North American home video market (a release of the full miniseries did not occur until later). The theatrical version contains additional violence and nudity that had been removed from the NBC broadcast version. DVD release The DVD release has no episode breaks and is divided over 4 discs, with bonus features on disc 5. *DVD release: September 30, 2003 *Feature length: 547 minutes *Extras: 13-segment documentary on the making of Shōgun (79:24); Historical Featurettes - The Samurai (5:34), Tea Ceremony (4:35), and Geisha (4:56); audio commentary by Director Jerry London on 7 selected scenesJames Clavell’s Shōgun http://www.genreonline.net/Shogun_DVD.html Retrieved 2009-08-15 Blu-ray release CBS Home Entertainment's Blu-ray release of Shōgun on three discs was on July 22, 2014, and featured a 1080p remastered video presentation, a DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 surround sound mix, and a restored Dolby Digital mono track; the special features are exactly the same as on the original 2003 DVD release. Cast *Richard Chamberlain as Pilot-Major John Blackthorne (Anjin-san); based on William Adams *Toshiro Mifune as Yoshi Toranaga, Lord of the Kwanto; based on Tokugawa Ieyasu *Yoko Shimada as Lady Toda Mariko; based on Hosokawa Gracia *Damien Thomas as Father Martin Alvito; based on João Rodrigues Tçuzu *John Rhys-Davies as Portuguese Pilot Vasco Rodrigues *Takeshi Ôbayashi as Urano *Michael Hordern as. a Spanish Friar, Friar Domingo *Yūki Meguro as Omi, Head Samurai of Anjiro *Frankie Sakai as Lord Kashigi Yabu, Daimyo of Izu *Alan Badel as Father Dell'Aqua; based on Alessandro Valignano, S.J. *Leon Lissek as Father Sebastio *Vladek Sheybal as Captain Ferreira *Hideo Takamatsu as Lord Buntaro; based on Hosokawa Tadaoki *Nobuo Kaneko as Ishido, Ruler of Osaka Castle; based on Ishida Mitsunari *Hiromi Senno as Fujiko San *George Innes as Johann Vinck *Edward Peel as Jan Pieterzoon *Eric Richard as Maetsukker *John J. Carney as Gingel *Rinichi Yamamoto as Yoshinaka *Neil McCarthy as Spillbergen; based on Jacob Quaeckernaeck *William Morgan Sheppard as Specz *Atsuko Sano as Lady Ochiba; based on Yodo-dono *Miiko Taka as Kiri; based on Acha no Tsubone, a concubine of Ieyasu *Orson Welles as the Narrator (voice-over) Only three of the Japanese actors spoke English in the entire production: Shimada, Obayashi, and Masumi Okada (as Brother Michael). At the time of filming, Shimada knew very little English, and heavily relied on her dialogue coach to deliver her lines phonetically. The English words that she could not pronounce were substituted or overdubbed in post-production. Production Clavell and NBC wanted Sean Connery to play Blackthorne, but Mr. Connery reportedly laughed at the idea of working for months in Japan, as he had disliked filming You Only Live Twice there. According to the documentary The Making of Shōgun, other actors considered for the role included Roger Moore and Albert Finney. Clavell said he was originally opposed to Richard Chamberlain's casting, wanting Albert Finney. However he was extremely happy with Chamberlain's performance: "He's marvelous," said Clavell.CLAVELL: CHEERS FOR CHAMBERLAIN'S CRAFT: CHAMBERLAIN Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 12 Feb 1980: g1. Reception Shōgun was produced after the success of the television miniseries Roots (1977) that had aired on the ABC Network in 1977. The success of Roots, as well as Jesus of Nazareth (1977), resulted in many other miniseries during the 1980s. Shōgun, which first aired in 1980, also became a highly rated program and continued the wave of miniseries over the next few years (such as North and South and The Thorn Birds) as networks clamored to capitalize on the format's success. NBC had the highest weekly Nielsen ratings in its history with Shōgun. Its 26.3 average rating was the second highest in television history after ABC's with Roots. An average of 32.9% of all television households watched at least part of the series. The miniseries' success was credited with causing the mass-market paperback edition of Clavell's novel to become the best-selling paperback in the United States, with 2.1 million copies in print during 1980, and increased awareness of Japanese culture in America. In the documentary The Making of 'Shōgun' it is stated that the rise of Japanese food establishments in the United States (particularly sushi houses) is attributed to Shōgun. It was also noted that during the week of broadcast, many restaurants and movie houses saw a decrease in business. The documentary states many stayed home to watch Shōgun—unprecedented for a television broadcast. (The home VCR was not yet ubiquitous and still expensive in 1980.) The Japanese characters speak in Japanese throughout, except when translating for Blackthorne; the original broadcast did not use subtitles for the Japanese dialog. As the movie was presented from Blackthorne's point of view, the producers felt that "what he doesn't understand, we shouldn't understand". The website Rotten Tomatoes gives the series an aggregate critic rating of 80%.Shogun (Complete Mini-Series) (1980) http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/shogun_complete_miniseries/ Retrieved 2009-08-15 Sexuality and violence Shōgun broke several broadcast taboos and contained several firsts for American television. *It was the first network show allowed to use the word "piss" in dialogue and actually to show the act of urination. As a symbolic act of Blackthorne’s subservience to the Japanese ruling class and to punish him for saying "I piss on you and your country", Blackthorne is urinated upon by a samurai.Shōgun. Dir. Jerry London. Paramount Home Video, 1994. (2003). *In the first episode, Blackthorne's stranded shipmates are to be suspended in a cargo net into a boiling vat of soy sauce and water; one of them is killed that way until Blackthorne acquiesces to the Japanese nobility. *A man is shown beheaded early in the first chapter, another first for network TV (although the film version of the sequence was more bloody). *Men are shown wearing fundoshi. *Mariko is shown naked in a bath scene, and when Blackthorne is reunited with his men, a woman's breast is visible. *''Shōgun'' was also noted for its frank discussion of sexuality (e.g., pederasty), and matters such as Japanese ritual suicide (seppuku). Reception in Japan The miniseries was reported to have been negatively received in Japan, where it was broadcast in 1981 on TV Asahi, as the series' fictionalization of events in the 16th century seemed frivolous and trivial. Many Japanese viewers were already accustomed to historical drama series such as NHK's annual taiga dramas, which were considered more faithful towards the history they are depicting than the miniseries. Accolades * 1981 Peabody Award * 1981 Golden Globe, won: **Best TV-Series - Drama **Best Performance by an Actor in a TV-Series - Drama: Richard Chamberlain **Best Performance by an Actress in a TV-Series - Drama: Yôko Shimada * 1981 nominated American Cinema Editors "Eddie" Award, Best Edited Episode from a Television Mini-Series (episode 1): James T. Heckert, Bill Luciano, Donald R. Rode, Benjamin A. Weissman, Jerry Young * 1981 Emmy, won: **Outstanding Limited Series: James Clavell (executive producer), Eric Bercovici (producer) **Outstanding Costume Design for a Series (episode 5): Shin Nishida **Outstanding Graphic Design and Title Sequences (episode 1): Phill Norman (graphic designer) * 1981 Emmy, nominated: **Outstanding Lead Actor in a Limited Series or a Special: Richard Chamberlain **Outstanding Lead Actor in a Limited Series or a Special: Toshiro Mifune **Outstanding Lead Actress in a Limited Series or a Special: Yôko Shimada **Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Limited Series or a Special: John Rhys-Davies **Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Limited Series or a Special: Yuki Meguro **Outstanding Achievement in Film Sound Editing (episode 3): Stanley Paul (supervising sound editor), William Andrews (sound editor), Leonard Corso (sound editor), Denis Dutton (sound editor), Jack A. Finlay (sound editor), Robert Gutknecht (sound editor), Sean Hanley (sound editor), Pierre Jalbert (sound editor), Jack Keath (sound editor), Alan L. Nineberg (sound editor), Lee Osborne (sound editor), Tally Paulos (sound editor) **Outstanding Art Direction for a Limited Series or a Special (episode 5): Joseph R. Jennings (production designer), Yoshinobu Nishioka (art director), Tom Pedigo (set decorator), Shoichi Yasuda (set decorator) **Outstanding Cinematography for a Limited Series or a Special (episode 4): Andrew Laszlo **Outstanding Directing in a Limited Series or a Special (episode 5): Jerry London **Outstanding Film Editing for a Limited Series or a Special (episode 5): Donald R. Rode, Benjamin A. Weissman, Jerry Young, Bill Luciano **Outstanding Writing in a Limited Series or a Special (episode 5): Eric Bercovici (writer) See also *List of historical drama films of Asia *''Tokugawa Ieyasu, 1983 taiga drama about the life of Ieyasu, the basis for Lord Toranaga, aired two years after ''Shōgun s Japan release. References Footnotes Sources * External links * *James Clavell's Shogun (synopsis) }} Category:1980 American television series debuts Category:1980 American television series endings Category:1980s American television miniseries Category:1980s American television series Category:1980s Japanese television series Category:Asian Saga Category:Best Drama Series Golden Globe winners Category:Films based on works by James Clavell Category:Films directed by Jerry London Category:Television series scored by Maurice Jarre Category:Foreign films shot in Japan Category:Jidaigeki television series Category:NBC network shows Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Miniseries winners Category:Sengoku period in fiction Category:Television programs based on novels Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series set in the 17th century Category:Television series set in feudal Japan